Trust Can Go Both Ways
by JunkoAmaya
Summary: Yuuki doesn't know about Zero. Kaname and Zero fightover her constintly. What happends when she runs and is attacked by another vampire? Who will save her? Rated 'M' for language and for latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first story!! Sorry if it's bad and grammar or spelling mistakes tell me and Ill change them. But R&R please. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. But I do own the story idea and plot line.**

**Here it is CHAPTER 1!!!**

My life was s simple, so normal before _he_ came along. It was about four years ago. His family had been massacred and his pride had been torn to shreds that lay on the floor like clothing that would never be picked up again. I felt so bad for him that my heart filled with this scene of sorrow that seemed familiar but I brushed it aside and put a smile on. I watched over him, bathed him, and feed him at times. I was there when he woke screaming from his nightmares that I comforted him till he was sleeping once more. But now, now I do none of that. I watch him suffer in pain as wish that he would let me in to help him again. I am grateful that he does consider me a friend and a companion. Chairman Cross, or father as he prefers me to call him, just says that it is something that every boy goes through. But I just wish that he would let me in so that I could help him.

"Yuuki… Yuuki?" said a stern voice taking me from my thoughts. "What takes you so in thought that you stop paying attention to where you're going?"

"Oh nothing much anything really it all depends." I replied looking into the calm amethyst eyes of Kiryu Zero. He had his school uniform on with his coat in one hand and his books in the other. He had loosed his tie after class does to the heat and had the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

"So what were you thinking about this time?" he asked flicking his head to get his hair out of the way.

"Nothing really just Algebra and stuff." I said trying to avoid the question again. He seemed to get it because he nodded his head and we walked in silence to the tree that over looked the pond.

Zero stopped suddenly when he caught sight of someone at the tree. "Zero, what's wrong?" I asked trying to find out what was bugging him.

"_He's_ here." Was his only response. I looked up to see a tall dark haired figure in a white school uniform. I knew almost immediately who it was Kaname Kuran. I would have run up to him to give him a great hug if there wasn't something that was holding me back. I didn't want to leave Zero.

"Yuuki, how are you?" Kaname said turning to face us.

"I am well, and you senpai?" I asked out of my manners.

"Well enough and glad to see you well." He said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Well I would love to continue this chap Kaname but the chairman has asked to see Yukki and I so if you don't mind will be leaving." Zero said pulling me from Kaname's grasp.

"I will walk you there. I was on my way there to talk to him about some important business matters." He said letting go of me but being sure that I was out of Zeros grasp as well.

"You two go I have to talk to someone. Zero tell Father that I will be there in a minute." I said running off in the opposite direction that they were heading. _I hate it when they do that. I'm no tug- of – war toy. Can't they just quit it?_ I thought to myself running to my favorite spot that was just over the hill. I stopped at the top and sat down. I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. I sat there for what felt like minutes. But then a pair of voices caught my attention which snapped me out of my trance.

"I'm telling you that she's up here. This is where she is if not on campus." I recognized the voice of Zero but he was talking to someone but who was he talking to?

"Alright Kiryu. But if you're wrong and she's hurt I will tear your head off." Kaname, that's who he was talking to, I didn't want to be around hem yet so I stood ant ran down he opposite side of the hill. I kept running till I got to the Chairman office. I raised a fist to knock but the door opened and a relieved Chairman ran out and hugged me like he would never let me go.

"Yuuki, where have you been it's been hours. I sent the boys out to look for you. Oh we'd better find them and tell them that you're here." Said the Chairman as he went to the PA system. "Could Kiryu Zero and Kuran Kaname please report to the Chairman's office? Thank you"

"Great, Chairman I was trying to avoid them." I said.

"Why? They should know that you're safe." He said with a half worried and half confused face.

"I just don't want to talk to them right know and I deal with it when I'm ready." I said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Oh… well I just wanted to tell you that we will was some exchange students coming in for both the day and night class so I need you to keep them in line and help them where you can with the exception of the night class though you will have to be ready for anything that is to happen." He said sitting behind his desk.

"Okay when do they arrive?" I asked trying to get out of there before either came back.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Alright I'll be ready may I go get dinner ready?" I asked.

"Yes, you may but you do need to talk to them eventually," he said as I Stood and walked to the door.

"Don't worry I will before the day is through." I said slipping out the door and sprinting to my room. Once in my room I locked the door and went to my bed. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and hot pink tank top. I opened the door and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high bun and brushed my teeth.

In the kitchen I pulled everything out and started cutting up the vegetables for the soup. I plugged in my iHome and pressed play. Decode by Paramore started.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

I started to sing along with the song while thronging the veggies in a pan to cook.

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

I rested against the counter and let the broth for the soup come to a boil. I stirred it and started in on the rice and lobster sauce for the shrimp. I didn't know but my voice was traveling into the chairman's office where all three boys sat.

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

They all turned their head in the way of the kitchen and Zeros head dropped a little thinking that I had put the song on because he was dusting himself from me.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

As I continued to sing different meanings were derived from everyone. The Chairman's was that he was spending more time with Zero and not with me and I felt alone and sad.

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

Kaname's idea of why it was on was that of a mixture. Some of me not knowing him as much as I know him before school started and that I knew that he was more than just my savior.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The Boys got up and walked out of the chairman's office and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They didn't come in nor did they say anything they just stayed their watching and listening to me.

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Dinner was done so I started setting the table and I added a place for Kaname if he would be joining us. I continued to sing unbeknownst that I had an audience.

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

Zero started to think that I know that he was a Vampire but I never even thought the fact. I just figured that it was a normal thing that older brothers do when they don't want to be hanging around their little sister all the time and that he was just growing up.

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

Both Zero and Kaname's flinched as I sang the last line making eye contact with them both. I stopped singing right away and went to my IHome and turned it off pulling dinner out onto the table not facing or speaking to them. As I put the last of dinner on the table the chairman walked to me and hugged me.

"Yukki, my daughter, thank you for making dinner." He said pulling me into a great hug.

"Your welcome father. But if you don't mind I need to go finish getting ready for dinner." I said pulling away from the hug and walking off to my room. As I rounded the corner to my room I ran down the hallway and into my room. I locked my door and sunk down onto the floor. Seconds later I started to cry. Not too much latter I heard a light tap on my door. I didn't answer but I did stop crying.

"Yuuki? Yuuki are you in there? I want to talk to you." Zero's voice came through the door. I still don't answer but I got up and grabbed my huddle that I set out on my bed for when Zero and I went patrolling. I through it on and jumped out my window. It was a two story drop but the tree under my widow made a good in-between stop to stop. As soon as I got safely down to the ground I ran off to my favorite spot.

=:=:= With Zero=:=:=

Yuuki had run off after the chairman hugged her she never did that especially not without hugging him back. I watched as she ran around the corner toward her room. I turned to the Chairman who looked on the verge of tears.

"I'll go talk to her Chairman." I said starting to walk after her. The Chairman just nodded. As I walked down the hallway I heard the _click_ of a door locking and stopped for a second then heard Yukki's familiar sobs. I knocked light lightly on her door after a minute.

"Yuuki? Yuuki are you in there? I want to talk to you." I said resting my head on the door jamb hoping that she would open the door. I waited a minute then knocked again. I didn't hear anything but the light breeze outside. I turned and walked to the bathroom.

=:=:=With Yuuki=:=:=

I ran to the hill then passed it. I ran past the moon dorms, past the stables, and past everything. The lights that eliminated Cross academy could not be seen when I finally stopped. It was beautiful, a small pond with wild flowers all around that were sleeping and amazingly soft grass. _I bet no one's ever been here in years_. I thought to myself as I sat down on the grass. I lay back knowing that I could stay here until I wanted knowing that neither zero nor Kaname could hind me. I layer there for hours before I finally fell asleep.

=:=:=With Zero=:=:=

"Why did she have to run off again?" Zero asked to on one unparticular.

"Maybe she is mad at us." Said the Chairman answering Zeros rhetorical question.

"She could never be mad at you or at least not for long." Zero said trying to cheer the chair man up a bit. It worked for a second.

"Then how come she didn't hug me back before she ran off?" he asked.

"There is no sign of her on the north end of campus. Have you had any luck?" Kaname asked caching up with the Chairman and Zero.

"Nope. See this is why I say that we should have cell phones. We could call her and ask where she is." Said Zero turning to the Chairman.

"Oh and I suppose that she would answer the call if it was from one of us?" said the Chairman getting a little sarcastic.

"Did you at least tell her about the exchange students?" asked Kaman.

"Yes and she was fine with it." He replied

"I guess that telling her about the dangerously close Level E slipped your mind because she left Atriums behind and she would never have done that if she know." Said Zero a little upset that the Chairman had forgot about that.

"Well I never got the chance to tell her. Once I told her that you two were on your way she just about bolted out the door. Come to think of it, why is she upset at the two of you?" asked the Chairman.

"That's not important right now what is important id=s finding Yuuki before the Level E does." Said Zero avoiding the question making a mental knot to ask Yuuki the same question when they found her.

"We may be too late." Said Kaname as he sniffed the air.

=:=:= With Yuuki =:=:=

I woke to a sudden thump sound. I sat up and looked around for what might have caused the noise. I didn't see anything so I got up and brushed off my jeans. As I turned around to walk back to the Main hall a black Figure stepped out from the trees. I strained my eyes trying to see who it was that found me. Then I saw the Glowing red eyes. I almost fell back onto the ground as the vision of five years ago came flooding back. As soon as I gained my balance again I reached for where I usually held Atriums. As I felt fabric and no cold metal I looked down to see that I had left atriums in my dorm room. I panicked and started to run in the direction of the Main Hall... I tripped and ripped open my knee.

"Shit!" I said knowing that this would only increase the vampire's appetite. Suddenly he was on top of her with even brighter eyes.

"Why what wonderful smelling blood. I hope that it tastes better that it smells." He said dipping his head to my knee. I struggled to get out of his grasp but once I did I got up and ran faster than I ever had before. Hot tears started to run down my face. I suddenly bumped into something hard. I looked up to see the bright crimson eyes of the vampire. I took a few steps backwards. He reached out and pulled me close. He tilted my head to the side and licked my neck. A loud sob broke free of my mouth as he bit into my neck.

**A/N: Hey all. What did you think? I liked it. But that's me and I'm meant to like my work! R&R please. Should post soon but if I don't just know this I Play soccer for my high school and I have practice every day we don't have a game and I also have finals coming up so please don't get to angry at me for not posting soon. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Sorry, forgot the disclaimer onn the last chap I think but I DON'T OWN VK! Okay new thing want to try. Quote of the day is: "****Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."****Buddha****. ****Enjoy the chapter!**

RECAP

"Why what wonderful smelling blood. I hope that it tastes better that it smells." He said dipping his head to my knee. I struggled to get out of his grasp but once I did I got up and ran faster than I ever had before. Hot tears started to run down my face. I suddenly bumped into something hard. I looked up to see the bright crimson eyes of the vampire. I took a few steps backwards. He reached out and pulled me close. He tilted my head to the side and licked my neck. A loud sob broke free of my mouth as he bit into my neck.

CHAPTER 2

As I heard him drink my blood I lost all my senses. I didn't even hear my name being called. I started to fell light headed. I heard a grunt from the vampire. Then suddenly the pressure of the vampire vanished and I slid down the tree. Something stopped my fall as I slid into unconsciousness.

I felt as though I was spinning. I started to hear voices they started out fuzzy then got clearer as the spinning stopped.

"I should kill you." Said Kaname sounding really angry

"It's not my fault that she ran off. Nor is it m fault that Chairman Cross didn't tell her that there was a Level 'E' on the loss. So don't blame me Kuran." Zero said getting a temper.

My head started to throb. "Ugh…" I grunted as I started sit up.

"She's up." They said in unison.

"No, no, don't sit up just yet." Kaname said pushing me gently back down on the bed.

"I'm really cold." I said shivering some.

"Okay I'll go get you some more blankets. Do you want something to eat?" Zero asked on his way out the door. I didn't answer just passed out again.

=:=:=With Zero=:=:=

I ran just behind Kaname. He stopped suddenly turning to me. "Can you handle you blood lust?"

"Yes I can. Now can we go find Yuuki?" he asked.

"YUUKI, YUUKI?" We called out.

"Where can that girl be?" Zero asked.

"You can't smell her blood?" Kaname asked.

"Yes but to me it's all over the place." Zero said angrily.

"Well she's in this direction. But then again I can tell where a Vampire is and his level being a pureblood and all." Kaname said. Then ran off and as they got close they saw the Vampire crushing Yuuki into a tree with his head at her neck.

"You get away from her!" Kaname yelled as he jumped the Vampire pulling him off Yuuki and pinning him on the ground. I watched in horror as Yuuki started falling to the ground. I ran over to her and stopped her fall. I looked at her she looked as though she was in a peaceful sleep minus all of the blood and the fact that she could possibly die here now in his arms. The fact made his heart ache.

"Kuran," Zero said worry spread heavily through his voice.

"What?" Kaname asked finishing off the Vampire. Zero just shifted Yuuki into his view. Kaname just stared. He saw her clothing soaked in her blood, the bite marks, and Yuuki's almost dead look. At that point he listened in really hard to see if her heart was still beating. He couldn't tell.

"We have to get her back or to a hospital something!" Zero said picking Yuuki up off the ground and walking toward campus.

"Wait Kiryu." Kaname said walking in front of him and placing a hand on Yuuki's chest.

"What are you doing? This is no time to get your fell." Zero said starting to walk again but Kaname stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm checking her pulse." He said pulling his hand away and moving it to the nape of Yuuki's neck. "She's hardly alive."

"Then we should get going and get her back." Zero said pushing through Kaname's grasp.

=:=:=With Yuuki=:=:=

The images of the attack came flooding back into my brain. But when it got to the point where I was to be rescued I wasn't. I kept waiting and wishing that Kaname would show up soon and take care of the Vampire that was now feeding off of me. I bolted up so fast that neither boy had any warning. They both ran over to me and tried to lay me back down but I didn't even budge. Silent tears started to roll down my cheeks freely and uncontrolled. I didn't try to stop them I just let them fall. Both boys reassured me a few times that the Vampire was dead. I felt so scared and so helpless that none of what they were telling me was having any effect on me.

Then Toga Yagari walked into my room. He had his usual cigarette hanging out his mouth and his shot gun strapped to his back. He walked over to where both boys were sitting. He looked at me and shook his head. Then turned to walk out of the room but stopped and turned to face my desk. He picked up a sketch that I had started not too long ago and looked over it. It consisted of many faces. Many that he knew like Chairman Cross, Zero, Kaname, and himself. He turned his head and looked at me again then put down the sketch and walked out of the room.

=:=:=With Yagari=:=:=

I walked in to Yuuki's room and saw that she had been crying for sometime so I just walked over to her ignoring the two boys. I saw something in her eyes it was a pure feeling of fright. Then again I didn't need to look into her eyes to see that she was scared. She had little bits of her hair turned white. I looked into her eyes again and shook my head. I thought to myself she'll never be the same Yuuki. I didn't want to stay and talk to her and bring back the memories. As I turned to walk out I passed by her desk and something made me stop. I turned to her desk and saw faces Chairman Cross, Zero, and Kaname. Then I saw a face that I didn't think that I would see mine my face. I looked at her in supersize. I put the sketch back down and continued on my way out.

=:=:=With Chairman Cross=:=:=

After Zero and Kaname had run off to get Yuuki I had come back to the main building. I expected them to bring back Yuuki but I didn't expect then to bring her back half dead. Once I had seen Yuuki I called Yagari Toga. I didn't know why I called him I just did. But after I Hung up with him I wished that I hadn't called him. He had told me that there were many Level 'E''s on the loose and that there was a high power in the Vampire Elder Council that was telling then to attack Cross Academy. I canceled all trips into town for the next week and locked down the school.

=:=:=With Yuuki=:=:=

I had finally calmed down and had sat back on my pillows. Kaname had to leave though he didn't want to. Neither boy did. When he left he used his powers to put me to sleep. But even that didn't work long before the memories started to fill my dreams again. I woke with a startle. Expecting to see Zero by my side I saw nothing, only the images of the attack. When the image subsided I saw blood. Blood on the walls, on the floor blood everywhere. Then I noticed strong arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Yuuki your safe, no one's going to hurt you." Zero's voice was saying. Then as if for the fourth time I passed out, this time without and visions. I dreamed of Zero and I. It was of one time there was a large thunderstorm. I had gotten so scared and Zero had come into my room and sat next to me. We stayed there untill the storm subsided but even then he stayed even through the night. He never once made fun of me or my fear of thunderstorms. I slowly woke, still in Zero's arms. I snuggled closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a great big hug.

"Your okay Yuuki." He said in a very calm voice.

"I know, thank you." I said looking up into his face. There was something about his look that suprized me. It was the worry and fear. I had never seen him fear anything let alone a person. I looked away again as he put his mask up. I fell asleep not long latter.

My dream was of the vampire again but it no longer scared me. I didn't know why. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep in Zero's arms. Maybe that had something to do with it. Then The dream started to scare me. But instead of being in my body I was off watching my death. I felt light and airy almost as though I was flooting. Then the images got smaller and smaller. When I looked down I realized that I was flooting upward. Then the dream eas a bright white light. I wanted to go to it. But someone was calling my name. "_Yuuki…..Yuuki_" they called. Then sounded angry almost urgent. "Yuuki!" I heard more clearly. I was starting to wake up then I realized that I was being shook. "Yuuki!" They called again. I opened my eyes to see Kaname, Zero, Chairman Cross, and Yagari looking down at me. Both Zero and Cross wore open worried expressions. Kaname and Yagari had nutral faces on. Zero stood over me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank god." Cross said sitting at the foot of my bed. "You scared me half to death child."

"Do us a favor if you ever see that light again DON'T GO INTO IT!" Said Zero letting go of my shoulders and standing up.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

=:=:=Days latter=:=:=

"Are you sure Yuuki?" Zero Asked as I lead him away from the main building.

"Yes, I'm positive that I want to do this." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, but why can we do it in your room or mine?" He asked.

"Because if Father catches us he'll coo and not leave me alone about it. I I'm tired of the cooing." Said Yuukii turning onto a narrow road that lead to an old abandoned building.

**Clifffy!! You'll find out what happeneds next soon enough. Oh yeah. Warning Update might be a bit but only 3 weeks of soccer left. Then a week or two before finals. Then summer vacation! There will be updates up the wazo (what ever that is). Please R&R I want to know if the story is discombobulated (may thoughts rolled in one) or moving to fast. I do plan for a LEMON ver very soon! As always love ya's and new if you write KEEP writing don't let anyone discourage you!**


	3. need to know

Hey everyone,

I want to say that I'msorry that I haven't up dated ya I know I promised. But computer issues and babysitting got in my way. There is no exscuse for what I have done so. But I would really enjoy some reviews. I started to get a little dicuraged to continue writing so please send some reviews that will help me to get on my feet again.

Thanks!

JunkoAmaya


	4. Chapter 3

RECAP:

"Are you sure Yuuki?" Zero Asked as I lead him away from the main building.

"Yes, I'm positive that I want to do this." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, but why can we do it in your room or mine?" He asked.

"Because if Father catches us he'll coo and not leave me alone about it. I I'm tired of the cooing." I said turning onto a narrow road that lead to an old abandoned building.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

=-= Yuukis POV=-=

We got to the door and I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. I knew there weren't but I had to make it convincing. I looked over my shoulder to see Zero with his usual mask in place. I sighed heavily as I turned to open the door. It opened easily like I knew it would. The lights were off and the place was silent. I turned to Zero once I was inside and pulled him inside.

"Lighten up Zero, I'm not going to kill you!" I said leading him in.

"I'm not worried about that. But aren't we …" Zero was interrupted.

"SUPERIZE!!!!!" Everyone called out as they stud up from their hiding spot.

"Happy Birthday Zero," I said slapping on a party hat.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO PARTY!" Zero yelled at me.

"Well, if you really want to know I didn't plan this party. You only told me no not anyone else!" I said taking the party hat off and tossing it at a nearby table.

"Who else could have know it was my Birthday because Cross doesn't even know!" Zero said calming down a little.

"Well, Zero, I may have let it slip when I asked to go into town without you and he wanted to know why. But I can see that you don't want to celebrate or at least not with me here but please enjoy your party and I'll get the Chairman down here …"

"There is no need Yuuki I am here already." Said the Chairman walking up behind me.

"Good, then I can go!" I said walking out the door and starting into a jog away from the building and out to nowhere.

Why does he always have to be so inconsiderate. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I slowed to a walk. I found the fountain and sat down on one of the benches. I didn't try t stop the tears as I knew everyone was at the party except the night class and I knew they were still sleeping or at least weren't outside at this time of day.

=-=Zeros POV=-=

I turned to go after Yuuki but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to see the Chairman's sad expression.

"Don't worry she'll be back. She knew that you would react like that I bet. Just give her time. Besides she hasn't been the same after the …well you know," Cross said as he let go of my arm. "But please do stay and enjoy," And with that he walked off.

The party continued but I still couldn't help but feel sad and angry. Sad for the fact that I had made Yuuki upset and yelled at her and angry for the fact that Yuuki hadn't passed on my message of 'no party' to the chairman when she told him.

Hours had past now and I still hadn't seen Yuuki come back. I decided that I would find the Chairman and ask if he had seen her. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. I thought to myself that _maybe he went to get her ya that's it he went to get her._ Two more hours passed and people started to leave. I was relieved at last that the party was over. I sat down at a table and ate a piece of cake as I watched people leave. Soon everyone was gone and I was alone in the building. I decided that I would go out and find Yuuki and apologize for everything that I did to upset her.

=-=Kaname's POV=-=

I was looking out my window as I thought back to my child hood. I saw a figure walk up to a bench by the fountain and sit down I didn't see who it was before I heard a knock at my door.

"Enter." I said turning away from the window realizing that the figure was Yuuki.

"Kaname, the exchange student Amaya would like to see you." Ichijo said.

"Send her in." I said turning back to the window to watch over Yuuki.

"Thank you for seeing me." Amaya said as she walked in. she had long curly red hair with a pail figure that filled out perfectly.

"What did you need to see me for?" I asked turning to look at her for only a moment before turning back.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the new ethics teacher." She said.

"What about him?" I asked turning completely away from the window and striding a few passes away.

"Well, I was wondering why a vampire hunter was teaching us." She said in a rushed tone.

"That I don't really know I know that it was a request of Chairman Cross and I am happy to go along with anything that the chairman wants. It is best to stay on his good side." I replied remembering the time that someone got on his bad side.

"Oh okay well I won't keep you from watching that lovely girl down there." She said as she walked out. I then remembered that she could read the minds of anyone. I turned and strolled back to the window to find that Yuuki was gone. She never stayed long by the fountain ever sense she found out that I can see the entire fountain area out my window.

=-=Yuukis POV=-=

I looked up from the bench I was on and saw Kaname by hi window he was talking to someone but when he walked away from the window I ran off again not wanting to be seen. I ran all the way to my room. I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt making sure to grab Atriums. I ran out of m room and right before I got out the door I ran into Yagari.

"HEY," he said as he turned around to see who ran into him.

"Sorry Yagari Sensei." I said standing back up from my place on the floor.

"Yuuki! Why are you here I thought Zeros party was today. In fact I'm n my way now we can walk together." He said looking me up and down with a confused look.

"No you go ahead I still have to get Zeros present from its hiding place." I said running out the door.

"WAIT YUUKI," I turned to see him running after me. I stopped and turned to face him. "Why are you in jeans and a sweatshirt? You can't be cold. It's almost 90 degrees out."

"No I just don't want to forget a sweatshirt. Because I don't know when the party will be over or how warm it will be." I said hoping that he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Hmm…okay just be careful there are still level 'E's out. " He said.

"I know, I have Atriums with me." I said turning to run again. "Thanks and bye Sensei."

"Be safe Yuuki be safe." He said.

I kept running all over. I didn't even know where I was but I knew how to get back. My legs started to ache and I decided to stop and give then a good stretch. I looked around and saw that I was back where I was attacked me only days ago. I sat down in the grass it was still as soft as ever. I listened to the birds singing to each other for a while it was so peaceful here. I sat back a little longer before grabbing my iPod out and putting the headphones in. I turned it on and the last few seconds of Decode finished. Then The Outside by Taylor Swift came on. (AN; the music relates to her it tells her feelings, kind of)

_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?  
_

Tears started to fill my eyes. And I tried to blink them away.

_  
So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside  
_

The tears started to flow freely. I was starting to sob.

_  
You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything  
_

I hugged my knees tightly lying on the ground sobbing.

_  
So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside  
_

I thought of how the attack had changed me and I sobbed even hard if it were at all possible.

_  
So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
And I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside _

I turned off my iPod unable to listen to music any longer as the images of the attack flooded my mind. And to make matters worse the sun was going down and the level 'E's would be out soon and I had to patrol yet with Zero.

"Honestly I didn't want to move from my spot. It was calm peaceful and the last place someone would look to find me. I did feel sorry for the way that I reacted toward Zero when he realized he was getting a party. I knew he was going to be like that but I don't understand why I acted so harshly." I made a mental note to apologize when I faced him next. "But I was so tired of being a tug-of-war toy even more now so than before the attack. I just didn't want to be that I want to make my own decisions not have someone else influence them." I said out loud not knowing it.

"Wow, that's heartwarming. Too bad you won't be able to do that." A voice said from the trees. I stood and turned around looking for the face. I saw red eyes. I instantly grabbed Atriums. "Oh…what are you going to do with that stick? Hit me in the head? Well that won't stop me from DRINKING YOUR BLOOD!" he said as he ran at me. I gave a flick of my wrist to extend Atriums to its full form. As soon as he was within range I hit him full on with everything I had. He looked at me with pained and surprised eyes before he turned to dust. I walked over to the pile and stared down at it with disgust in my eyes.

"That 'stick' just killed you and will kill countless others who come at me with your attitude no matter their level on the food chain." I said walking past the pile and back toward campus to find Yagari.


	5. Chapter 4

=-=Chairman Cross's POV=-=

"Cross, is Yuuki alright?" I asked as I walked off to the side with him.

"Well, when she and Zero got here they had an argument and Yuuki ran off but I'm sure she's fine. Why do you ask?" I asked, curiosity spiking.

"I was on my way here and she ran into me. She looked as though she had been crying for hours. And when I offered that we walk here together she tensed and said she had to get Zero's gift from its hiding place and started to run off. But she lied and I know it, because her gift is already here." He said grabbing a chair to sit in.

"Yagari there is going to be an attack today. And now Yuuki's out there again on her own. I just hope…"

"She has Atriums with her but she's also dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt so she plans on patrolling." Yagari said interrupting the Chairman.

"Okay, well let's get back and prepare for the attack." The Chair man said standing and walking toward the door. Yagari stood and surveyed the room before following.

We had made it just past the fountain when Kaname came up to us.

"Chairman, Yagari sensei, nice t see you about." He said in a pleasant tone. Then his face turned to a mixture of anger and worry. "Earlier today I saw Yuuki walking about and on her own. She was crying and looked very upset. May I ask what the problem was? Wasn't today Zero's birthday party?"

"Yes it was her party and zero and Yuuki got into an argument, nothing to worry about." I said hopping to calm his anger and worry. I only succeeded in calming his worry but his anger increased.

"Okay, thank you for filling me in. And I won't do anything rash." He said walking off to the dorms.

=-=Zero's POV=-=

I went to Cross's office to see if he had found Yuuki. But what surprised me was that he and Yagari were talking about her disappearance and the upcoming attack. I walked in pretending that I didn't hear them talking.

"Zero, its plight to knock before entering." Cross said.

"Sorry but I thought that I'd let you know I'm heading out to patrol, without _Yuuki_." I emphasized her name hopping to get some information out of them.

"Okay take care and call if you need help." Yagari said looking to the Chairman and mouthing something. The Chairman nodded his head and mouthed something back. They continued for a minute before I left. I stood outside the door for 20 minutes and still no sound came from them. Just then I heard a door slam and walked toward it to investigate. I saw Yuuki walking toward me with blood and dust all over her.

"YUUKI? Are you okay?" I asked trying to talk to her but she didn't even look at me. She pushed past and walked right up to the Chairman's door knocked twice then went in not waiting for an answer.

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

I opened the door that led to the Chairman's office. i heard Zero say "YUUKI? Are you okay?" but I ignored him and walked right up to the chairman's door. I knocked twice and went straight in closing the door behind me.

"Yuuki? Are you…"

"I'm fine."I said interrupting the Chairman. I turned to Yagari and walked over to him and stopped three passes short. "That attack your expecting won't happen" I said staring him down.

"Why is that Yuuki?" he asked looking down at me.

"Because I killed that Damned level 'E'." I said my expression not changing.

"Si…Single handily?" my father asked. I tuned to face him and gave him a firm "Yes". Both the Chairman and Yagari looked at me with surprised expressions and their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths. Your disgusting." I said walking toward a seat and sitting down in it.

"Sorry Yuuki we never expected you t be able to do that." The Chairman said.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I've changed. I am no longer the Yuuki Cross I used to be. Now if you'll excuse me I need to clean up and go patrol." I said walking out. I saw Zero down the hallway heading out to do his patrolling but stopped and looked back at me. I just turned down the hallway that led to my room. I changed quickly and jumped out my window straight to the ground. I ran off toward the school building where the night class was having their lessons. I got there and jumped onto the patio then climbed up the side of the building to the roof. I sat there and relaxed for a bit. I looked out through the trees looking for those 'sneaky' day class girls. I spotted two and jumped off my perch and ran off toward them.

"Come on hurry before Zero finds us." One of the girls said to the other.

"Don't worry he won't find you because you'll be heading back to your dorms NOW." I said looking down at then from my perch on a tree branch.

"Yu..Yuuki…I..we for…we forgot something in our class room and need to get it." The second girl said.

"Well you will have to get it tomorrow because curfew is in effect for you. Now go back to your dorm or I'll drag you there." I threatened.

"You can't drag us back." The first girl said.

"Oh really?" I got down grabbed the back of their shirts and started you pull them toward their dorms. They pleaded with me to stop and that they would walk but I didn't listen. I got them to their dorm room door and let go watched them go in then I left. When I walked out Zero was leaning against a nearby tree and walked over to me.

"That was impressive. I didn't think you had it in you to hold your threat." Zero said keeping my pace. I just ignored him and kept walking back to my perch. When we got there I went straight up as Zero watched me.

"Don't you hate heights?" he asked me but again I didn't answer. "Okay I know you can still hear and you obviously don't want to talk so just listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry for acting the way I did when you took me to the party. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm really sorry. Earlier when you walked in all bloody it scared me. I thought that you had been attacked again. I was ready to kill myself if you had been attacked for not being there and for having put you in that situation. I am really, really sorry for everything." He said I wanted to tell him that it was fine that he should never ever kill himself and that I was sorry to and where all the blood came from but I kept quite. Then I spotted another group of girls but Zero saw them too and went off to get them. I decided that I needed a new spot. I got down only scrapping my palm a little but enough to make it bleed. I pulled out a wipe that I kept handy in case of blood. And wiped my palm off but not before the night class caught the scent of my blood.

=-=Kaname's POV=-=

The scent of Yuuki's blood hit me strong as well as the rest of the night class. I walked out of the class to find her hoping that she had not been attacked by that level 'E' that was going to attack to night. He found her wandering the court yard wiping her palm off.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" I asked walking up beside her. She usually would blush or turn away but she didn't this time. I was still waiting for her answer when I wrapped my arm around her solders pulling her close but it was only a second before she pulled away.

"Yuuki?" I asked "is everything okay?" I still didn't get an answer when Zero walked up behind me.

"So it's not just me she's doing it to?" he said as I turned t face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been trying to talk to her ever seen I started patrol she ever dragged two girls to their dorm door when she found them trying to sneak a peek. I tried apologizing to her but that seems to have only made it worse. I mean after I saw her covered in blood I knew I had to apologize as soon as possible." I said.

"Wait, she was covered in blood? We haven't smelt any and the smell of blood is difficult to wash off and she didn't smell like blood." I said thinking. "Did she go to the Chairman?"

"Yes." He said

"Let's go see if he knows anything." I said walking toward the Chairman's Office. When we were outside the door I smelt saltwater and I knew someone was crying. I knocked twice and went in when I heard an 'enter'. When I got in I saw that the chairman had been crying for a while.

"Chairman we're here because we are worried about Yuuki." I said and at the mention of Yuuki a set of new tears started. Zero and I were told to sit so we did.

=-=Cross's POV=-=

I motioned for Zero and Kaname to sit while I tried to regain my composure.

"What are you concerned about?" I asked the two.

"She is not responding to us and is keeping her distance from us." Kaname said.

"She also dragged two girls from the woods to their dorm door ignoring their request that she stop and let them walk. And do you know why she was all bloody earlier?" Zero asked.

"She has changed. What changed her I don't know for sure. Yagari and I believe that it was the fact she killed a Level 'E' single handily." I said to the two boys.

"She…killed…level 'E'…by herself with no one around to help her. What if she had gotten hurt?" Zero said leaning forward.

When she came back and after she told us what she did she turned around and said '"Well I hate to break it to you but I've changed. I am no longer the Yuuki Cross I used to be.' It scared us both and Yagari went right out to find the scene. He didn't even get close to her from what Yagari say he was at least 5 yards away and she had no mercy in the killing it was brutal he was surprised that Yuuki survived." I let more tears fall as I looked at the two boys shocked and surprised faces.

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Then there were two large knocks at my door.

"Enter" I said.

"Cross I just received a…" Yagari said stopping shot when he saw the two boys sitting in front of me.

"Kaname you may return to your class and Zero you may get some rest if you would like." I told the two giving them the hint that I wanted them to leave.

"Thank you for listening to our concerns. And a happy birthday to you Zero." Kaname said standing up and walking out.

"Thanks" Zero said walking out behind him. Yagari and I waited a good 20 minutes before we talked again.

"So I received a complaint on Yuuki seems that she dragged two girls to their dorm door and ignored the fact that they said they would walk." Yagari said trailing over to a chair.

"Yes I heard about that from those two." I said motioning to the door.

"What did you tell them?" He asked me and I turned to face him.

"Everything."

"Why did you do that we don't even know if that's what changed her." Yagari said raising his voice slightly. We continued to talk and argue about.

"Follow me and see this for yourself." Was all Yagari said as he stood and strode toward the door. I followed reluctantly but kept my mouth shut. We walked through some woods and stepped out onto a meadow that really was beautiful if you take away all the blood that was there.

"This is where she killed that level 'E' but also where she was attacked days ago." Yagari said as he turned to face me. I was shocked at the scene like walking into your house and you see blood only for it t be your loved ones blood and them dead on the bed, staring at you.

"This _is_ what Yuuki did. This _is_ what changed her." He said making sure to enunciate is. I turned with tear filled eyes took one more look at the dreadful scene laid out in front of me before walking off to my office.


	6. Chapter 5

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

I saw Kaname walking up to me but I didn't answer.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" he asked. I didn't answer I just kept walking. He put his arm around my shoulders and I brushed it off. He knew something was wrong now I never didn't talk to him or stop his advances.

"Yuuki is everything okay?" he said as I walked away still.

"So, it's not just me she's doing that to." Said Zero. I just kept walking and let my legs carry me.

I turned on my iPod and listened to the music rather than my surroundings. Invisible by Taylor Swift started to play.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah  


I started thinking about Zero and Kaname, and how they were always bickering and playing tug-of-war with me. I smiled a small smile but it lasted less than a second.

_  
There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah  


I slowed my walk at the end of some trees. I could see blood everywhere. I leaned back against a tree and sunk down to the ground.

_  
She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

The song ended and I started to cry I turned off my iPod and put it back in my pocket. Not long later I heard footsteps approaching. I listened in to hear Yagari and Cross walking into the meadow. I got up to leave when I heard them talking about me.

"This is where she killed that level 'E' but also where she was attacked days ago." Yagari said as he turned to face the Chairman. I looked at the Chairman who froze in place like he was in shock.

"This _is_ what Yuuki did. This _is_ what changed her." He said looking at the Chairman with worry and apology in his eyes. Then the Chairman did something that I didn't expect from him. He turned and walked away. Yagari took one more look then followed after the Chairman. After about 5 minutes I walked out into the meadow to look. It was a gory scene but for some reason it made me happy. I smiled at the memory of killing the level 'E' vampire. I looked at my watch to see what time it was when I heard a noise from behind me. I figured it was Zero or Kaname, Both Yagari and Chairman didn't look like they planned to come back for a while.

"Mmmmm…that smells good." A female voice said.

"I agree it smells divine." A Male voice said. I turned around facing the two vampires. I waited for the shock and scared feeling to surface but they didn't show. I was calm a mask that showed no emotion.

"I saw we …oh she sees us." Said the female, looking right into my brown eyes with her red ones.

"We'll just have to dispose of her." Said the male starting to walk toward me with the female following close behind. I didn't reach for Atriums nor did I make a more to run away. I let them come, let them get only a step away.

"Look she thinks she can take us. She doesn't move to run like the others. She's no fun can we just let her live, Iwa?" The female asked.

"No, remember the mission. _Anyone_ who gets in our way we can kill." Iwa replied.

"Fine, but there are other people here she couldn't have been able to kill one vampire on her own." She said.

"You think that I can't kill one crazed and dumb vampire all on my own?" I said laughing. "Wow, and I'm the only one out here."

"You really shouldn't have told us you were all alone." The male said looking down at me.

"Really why not?" I ask calming down from my laughter.

"Because if we were to do anything no one would be able to help you or save you." The girl replied.

"Oh well my mistake." I said looking at the two. I reached in to my pocket and gripped Atriums, I didn't bring it out yet I just held onto it.

"Well then we'll just have to feed off you." The lady said.

"Careful now Hana we don't need her to scream." So that was the lady's name Hana. Iwa came at me and put his hands up to my mouth to muffle any scream that were to come out. I took Atriums out of my pocket and held it at my side. Just as he was going to bite me I flicked my wrist and knocked him off of me. Hana took an offensive position just before she lunged at me. I didn't need any more encouragement. I brought Atriums around striking her in the chest right where her heart should be. She fell to the ground.

"NOOOO, HANA!" Iwa yelled from the ground, as she burst into dust covering me in her blood. He looked at me with hate filled eyes. A large smile came to my face at seeing this. He lunged at me only to have the same fate. As he fell to the ground 4 people came running into the meadow. I didn't turn to see who they were I just watched with a glorious smile spread across my face at seeing him turn to dust covering me in more blood. I flicked my wrist again and put Atriums back in my pocket.

I stared at the two dust piles that lay in the grass laughing. I felt so happy so proud. I looked at my watch and saw that the night classes were over and decided to head to my room and get some well deserved sleep.

When I turned around I was met by four faces that read the same way, surprise. I saw the two on the left first, Yagari and Cross. Then I dropped my smile when I saw both Zero and Kaname on the right. I walked between the two groups and ignored the comments from Zero and Kaname.

=-=back with Kaname and Zero=-=

Kaname was walking back to his dorms when Zero blocked his way. They had gone their separate ways almost 20 minutes ago.

"What do you want, Zero." Kaname asked stopping before Zero.

"I…I need… I need your….i need your help." Zero said having a hard time saying it.

"With what may I ask?" Kaname said a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Finding Yuuki." Zero said looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean…" he stopped short before bolting toward the Chairman that was emerging from the forest that lead to the meadow. "Chairman, have you seen Yuuki around?" Kaname asked.

"No I haven't why?"he asked

"There are 2 level 'E' vampires in the area. And their close." He said. "There in the meadow." They didn't even think they just ran off. They weren't that far from the Meadow when they heard laughter. They heard a scream and then they saw one of the two level 'E's turn to dust as the other attacked Yuuki. They were all frozen in fear as they realized that they were too late. Then Yuuki got the second and watched him as he turned to dust with a smile on her face and a small laugh that didn't sound like her. She looked at the Chairman and Yagari first not losing her smile but when she saw Zero and Kaname she dropped the smile and walked off. About 20 minutes later they all unfroze and looked at each other their surprised expressions still glued firmly to their faces.

=-=Yuuki's POV=--=

I got back to my dorm grabbed a quick shower and went into my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I knew that I should be tired but I wasn't I was completely awake. I got up and went to my desk flipping on the light and pulling out my sketch pad and pencils. I started to draw the three faces of the vampires that I had killed small enough that I could add more if I wanted to, but large enough that I could easily see every detail on their face. I looked over at the clock when I was finished and saw that I had about 5 minutes before my alarm went off. I walked over to the clock and turned the alarm off.

I grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. Half way through my shower someone walked in I picked Atriums up from its resting place in the shower and peered thought that glass at the person. When I was sure their back was turned I slid the glass open just a little. Just then they turned around. Zero stood in front of me with only his boxers on. We stayed that way for a moment and then a blush crept to his cheeks as her grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. When I was finally done with my shower I walked back to my room. I dressed in my school uniform; put my hair up in a high bun with my bangs hanging down. I walked out of the house without breakfast and went to my classes.

There was still 40 minutes before classes so I went to the pond and sat at the base of the tree. I pulled out a notebook and pen I started to draw the faces of the vamps again but this time I drew them as they died.

"Can't get the faces out of your head?" Yagari asked walking up behind me. "Look I just want to talk And I want to know what you're going through."

"You really want to know?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes. I honestly never thought I would see you able to face another vampire after being attacked a second time let alone kill three." He said sitting down.

"Let's see. I was scared when I met the first that I killed. But after I killed him I was happy like I had killed an attacker coming at me. The next two were game like a hunt. I have to admit that when I first saw them I don't know what I really felt but know that I think about it I felt excited about the fact that I could kill them." I said looking down at my drawings. "But as for not being able to get their faces out of my head, I want their faces there I like them there." He looked at me surprised. Then the final bell rung and I started to pack up. Yagari stood as well helping me gather things.

"Come on let's get you to your class." He said leading the way.

"Don't you have a class this hour?" I asked eyeing him.

"No so I'll be your 'get out of detention free card' today." He said walking through the front doors toward my class room. When we reached the door he opened it and walked right in. I followed but I went to my seat as he went to talk to the teacher. She seemed upset about something but seemed to cool down a bit as he talked to her.

"Fire, alright no detention unless she misbehaves." Ms. Smith said.

"No, no detention at all for let's go in the hall to talk about this." Yagari said turning to look at the class and stopping to give me a wink. And then they walked out. People in the class turned to look at me but I didn't care. They started gossiping and saying that I must have slept with him. I just looked down at my notebook that I had drawn in earlier I opened to the page of Iwa I still had to finish. I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Zero. He had a genuine look of concern and anguish in his eyes.

"What?" I asked sternly.

"I want to know if you're okay I mean after last night and then this morning. I also wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I wasn't paying any attention." He said letting his feeling run with his words.

"Whatever." I said turning back to my drawing.

The rest of the day passed quickly. As the bell rang, Yagari walked into the room. I looked up to see him talking to the teacher again. She nodded her head and turned to look at me.

"Yuuki, come here for a minute." Was all that she said, I got up and followed Ms. Smith and Yagari out of the room. "Yuuki, Mr. Yagari here is going to be taking you out of your classes early for a while. When you see him you may just leave. But if you are to come late to class you are to either have Mr. Yagari with you or a note that excuses you in his handwriting."

"Can you stop talking for one minute and tell me what is going on." I said still in the dark and confused as to why she was saying this.

"It is something that only you the Chairman and I are to know. And Ms. Smith here understands that." Yagari said.

"Okay. That helps a little. Should I go get my things?" I asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"Yes, but hurry." He replied back.

I went to get my things when Zero grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "Yuuki, why is Yagari pulling you out of class, and Algebra at that this is your worst subject?"

I turned to face Zero with the same smile I had on when I killed the Vampires but more love than anything else. "It's a 'need to know' thing and you're not on the list." I turned and walked out the door. Ms. Smith had gone back to teaching the class and gave me a nod as I walked out.

"What did Zero ask?" asked Yagari.

"Why you were taking me out of class and my worst subject as that." I said.

"What did you say?" he asked knowing that I have trouble keeping secrets.

"I told him it was a need to know basis and he was not on the list to know." I said turning to face him. He gave me a small smile and kept walking. We walked right into the Chairman's office.

"Yagari, Yuuki, how great to see you." Cross said as we walked in. I saw a woman standing behind Cross's desk. I put my school books and bag down near the door and sat down in a chair all the while watching the lady.

"This is her?" she asked staring at me.

"Yes, this is Yuuki my daughter." Cross said coming up behind me. The lady looked me over then stuck her hand out at me.

"I am the head of the Vampire Hunters. I was hoping that you could join us." She said.


	7. Chapter 6

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

"What do you do?" I asked not caring that she didn't tell me her name. She told me that they go around killing the level 'E' Vampires that had escaped. "Well, is that really my place? Or…"I turned to face Yagari "is it Zero's place? Or is he not allowed seeing his small problem, well lifelong problem."

"How did you-…"Yagari asked.

"The same way I knew there were two level 'E' vamps behind me the other day. I knew there was another around and when I was closer to Zero it got stronger that when I was farther away." I said interrupting him. I turned back to the lady and said "Fine I'll help but on my time." I got up and walked out the door picking up my stuff on the way.

"Wait, don't you want to know more?" she called.

I turned and looked at her "If I did I would have asked for it."

"Yuuki, I need to talk to you for a sec." Yagari said walking up to me. We walked to my room and I through my things under my desk and turned to face Yagari who was leaning against the door frame.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked motioning for him to come in and have a seat.

"When did you first get these feelings or vibes about level 'E's?" he asked sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Ever sense I was attacked that one day." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Why did you not tell the Chairman and I this? It's a very big piece of information." He asked.

"I don't really know. The first time it happened I didn't know it then the second time I knew it before they were even 20 yards away. That's why I let them get so close." I said shrugging my shoulders. He shook his head and stood.

He was just about out when he turned around "Meet me at the meadow in half an hour." And he walked out.

Half an hour later I met up with Yagari and Cross in the meadow. They were both in the middle of talking when I walked up so I just sat down and waited. After about two minutes they both turned looking for I assume me. They turned around and I got up.

"So why did I have to talk here?" I asked as they turned to me.

"We couldn't risk Zero or anyone else finding out." Cross said.

"Well then this is not the place." I said turning and walking to the tree line.

"Why do you say that?" Cross asked. I walked behind a tree and yanked Seiren out from behind it.

"I say that because she is listening in on our little conversation." I said waking her over to the two baffled men.

"How did you know I was here?" Seiren asked.

"I could sense you, if you even want to call it that." I said letting go of her.

"But she's not a level 'E'?" asked Yagari looking from me to Seiren.

"I'm going to get yelled at again." I said more to myself. I sense any vampire in the area. Not just level 'E's. Mind telling us why you're out here listening in on a private conversation?" I asked turning to face Seiren.

"I was told to watch over you, follow you if I must and-…" she said

"Tell Kaname what I've been doing. But you know what tell him this. I'm done being the rope for the tug-of-war contest between him and Zero and to leave me alone I can very well take care of myself!" I said giving her a little shove to tell her to go. She looked at me nodded and ran off. I turned to the two men again and said "Now we can talk."

They told me what the hunters were about and what sort of missions I would most likely be getting. I didn't care much till they said "Oh…there is one more thing. You'll have a partner sometimes and may have to go undercover at times."

"No, you'll have to find someone else for those I will work alone." I said getting a little frustrated.

"Your partner for these missions' will be Zero. He is already a hunter. But he is technically n the first rung of the latter and you skipped to the second. So you will be in charge." Yagari said standing up and stretching a little.

"Well, in that case I guess I can live with that. But will he know that I'm in charge because I am…" I was interrupted by Yagari.

"He won't know. And your first assignment is here to start today. You are to be undercover depending how you look at it. You're going to watch over and report his conditions to us and we will report it to the Council."

"First how is 'him'?" I asked already accepting the mission.

"Z…Zero Kiryu." Cross said stuttering his name.

"Well I already watch him so I just add a little so…fine I'll do…" I pulled out Atriums and extended it turning to the trees. About a minute latter a person, or vampire as I knew it, walked out from the tree line.

"Hmm…the retired hunter playing headmaster, the hunter playing teacher and a guardian. This is so not worth it." He started to turn away when I took Atriums and made a small cut on my hand to keep him there. He turned and sniffed the air.

"Yuuki what are you doing?" Cross asked getting really nervous. I just ignored him and took three steps forward. Yagari saw the smile on my face and held Cross back. He gave Cross a look like don't interfere. The vamp turned around and looked at me with bright red eyes. He took a few steps toward me and his eyes grew brighter. He paused for two seconds then threw himself at me. Just as he was about to bite me I brought Atriums right into his stomach. His teeth grazed my neck leaving two scratches. Then dust and blood went everywhere. I turned to Yagari and he looked right at my neck. He pulled out a napkin and handed it to me to wipe the blood off. I looked at the two and they nodded saying that we were done talking for now. I turned and went to my room.

The minute I walked into the main hall Zero, Kaname, Ichijo, Aido, Kain, and of course Seiren. Everyone but Zero and Kaname looked at me like they just saw a ghost. I walked right passed them not giving a second look. I quickly washed up and changed. I walked back down to see everyone sitting at a table with Cross and Yagari sitting at the front. They were talking about the attacks and when they saw me they nodded at me and I nodded back signaling that I would talk to them later.

"Yuuki, where are you going?" Cross asked me.

"I'm heading out. I thought that I would go to the pond do a little drawing." I said giving Yagari a sideways look telling him what I was about to draw. He nodded and looked at the others at the table.

"Okay, be careful. And take this. I'll give you a call when we're about done." He handed me a cell phone and gave me a warning look. I Nodded and walked out. I walked to the pond and drew the new face on my page of faces. Just as I finished I felt the phone vibrate.

=-=Yagari's POV=-=

Yuuki walked down and we all stopped talking. Cross and I gave her a nod saying that we would talk to her later. She nodded back to us getting the message.

"Yuuki, where are you going?" Cross asked. I looked at him then to Yuuki.

"I'm heading out. I thought that I would go to the pond do a little drawing." She said giving me a sideways look. I realized that she was about to draw a new face. I nodded to her and turned to those at the table to see if they had caught the silent exchange. Kaname had a suspicious look on his face but it quickly disappeared. I overheard Cross giving Yuuki a cell phone and tell her that we would call her. When Yuuki left the meeting about the massive attack started up again. I didn't pay much attention I just thought about the talk that Yuuki and I had had this morning. She was quite for so long and with one talk everything was changing. She started talking, and now she was smiling. Just then Cross puled out a phone and called I could only assume to be Yuuki.

There was a moment of silence then "Hello?" Yuuki's voice came over the receiver.

"Yuuki, were almost done why don't you start heading back." Cross said.

"On my way be there in two." Yuuki said before she hung up. Yagari turned to me and nodded signaling that he heard. We both stood along with the others at the table. Zero and Kaname both stayed behind a little bit while the others started out. Kaname then turned to leave but Zero stayed put.

A minute later Yuuki walked in.

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

I walked into the main hall where they had had their meeting and saw Cross, Yagari and Zero all staring at each other I felt a little tension in the air.

"Umm…should I come back?" I asked.

"Yuuki," Yagari said walking over to me "Can I see the drawing?" he said low enough that only I heard him. I pulled out the sketch and showed him. He looked it over then looked back to Cross and Zero.

"Zero," Yagari said. Zero turned around and looked right at me then at Yagari. Yagari motioned for him to leave but he stayed where he was.

"Let's go to the Chairman's Office Yagari Sensei. I'm sure that I can rely on you to tell the Chairman what I wanted to tell you too while the Chairman handles Zero." I said taking my drawing back and starting the walk to the Chairman's office. Yagari followed behind after a second or two. We turned a corner and we stopped.

"Yuuki, there is going to be a massive attack tonight. We need you to help as a hunter to us but a guardian to the others. We can't risk anyone finding out that you are a hunter. The meeting that you saw us in was about this. We're going to use some of the night class t protect the day class. And everyone else will be in the front line except you. We need you to be between the two we don't want any of the level 'E's to get to the dorms. We know that this is a big burden but we are-…"

"We are thinking of the students. And don't want them to know that Vampires are real." I said interrupting Yagari.

"Well yes, also stop calling me Yagari Sensei, and just call me Yagari please." I nodded. "Good, that cell Cross gave you is yours. That is how we will communicate. Cross is on speed dial 2 and I'm in 3, if you need anything like help or if Zero starts causing a problem you call one of us." I nodded again gathering all the info. He turned to walk off, "Keep your phone close and Atriums closer, we'll call before the attack starts. Be ready at any second." And with that he was gone down the hall and back to Cross and Zero.

I turned and went to my room. I through on a pair of jeans and a sweater, Atriums strapped on over my jeans. My phone vibrated and the caller ID read YAGARI.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"It's starting get into position." Was all Yagari said before the line went dead. I jumped out my window as Rima and Senri walked up. They tried to stop me from running but I ignored them and continued to my post. I got there in two minutes and I felt the massive presence of vampires. One Pureblood, Kaname, a few Nobles, and a level 'E' that I knew to be Zero. I sat down and concentrated on finding the ones that got through the cracks.

After about three minutes I felt one get through I ran so that I would cross its path and pulled Atriums out to full length. I hit him just as he came into striking range. I felt another then another I was killing them left and right. Then something I didn't expect happened. I felt the presence of one but it was right behind me. As I hit him he scrapped my arms with his nails. It was just deep enough that it drew blood. But I didn't care I just ran after the next group that got through. When I got near enough they smelt my blood and started at me. I killed all but one that got behind me. He was too far away for me to hit so I spun around to face him. He charged me again and as I killed him he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I didn't feel any more that slipped through. I sat down and started to mop up the blood coming out of the scratches. I felt the amount of level 'E's decrease about 2/3. I stood suddenly as I felt a group of level 'E's that had slipped through. The group had about five people in it I stood ready to attack. When they got to me they stopped and surrounded me. I looked at them all in a defensive position.

One of them rushed me I quickly hit him with Atriums. Then two rushed me. I got both but another grabbed my hand with Atriums and held it behind my back so that I could not swing at the remaining two. The last one walked up to me and sunk his teeth into the left side of my neck as the other sunk his teeth into the right side. I grabbed at my phone with my free hand managing to open it and hit 3 before I dropped the phone to the ground. I sunk to the ground with the two vampires still drinking. The one that was holding my hand that held Atriums let go and when I realized that I took the strength that I had left and swung it around killing both. I dropped to my hands picking up my phone and closing it. I felt only three level 'E's left and figured that it would be safe to walk to the meadow, where the front line fighting was going on. I got to my feet falling into a tree as I got up. I started walking using the trees to help me stay upright. I made it just into the meadow before I collapsed. Yagari turned around hearing the stick below me break. He ran over to me with Cross at his tail.

"Yuuki, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked setting me up against a tree.

"Five…three gone…phone…answer." I said out of breath and really dizzy. Cross handed me some water I drank a great gulp. Now the last level 'E' was dust and Kaname and Zero came running over, with the other night class students, smelling my blood. Yagari and Cross held them back so that they didn't trample me.

"Yuuki, why didn't you call?" Cross asked. I handed my phone over and Yagari and Cross looked at the call log then pulled out their phones realizing that they had missed my plea for help. Yagari gave me his 'I'm so sorry' look. I just shook my head at him. The dizziness and pain had died down enough so I stood up still needing the tree for balance though. They then saw the two bite marks on either side of my neck.

"Yuuki, what happened to the other two?" Cross asked. I patted Atriums that I didn't remember putting back. They all looked at me shocked. I pushed off the tree and started walking back when I fell into a tree. Zero came up behind me and let me lean on him as we walked back to the dorms. The night class stayed back a bit before catching up.


	8. Chapter 7

=-=Yagari's POV=-=

I just hung up with Yuuki and started fighting. I hoped that she would be able to stop any level 'E's that got through. When over about 2/3 of the level 'E's were dust I thought that I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it seeing as I had another level 'E' attacking me. Cross and I sat back watching the night class and Zero going at the last few level 'E's. I suddenly herd a stick crack from behind me. I turned to see a collapsed Yuuki and started running to her right away.

"Yuuki, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked a little angry that we needed her to stay away from here and we didn't want the others to know that she was fighting.

"Five…three gone…phone…answer" was all she said. She sounded out of breath and I saw that she was covered in blood. I realized that she had been in trouble when I saw deep claw marks on her arms, and bite marks on her neck. Cross and I had to hold the night class and Zero back from trampling her.

"Yuuki, why didn't you call?" I asked getting more worried that the two that she didn't mention got past her. She handed up her cell and we read her call log. Incoming call: Cross. Outgoing call: Yagari.

We pulled our phones out and I saw that I had missed her call and that I did feel my phone vibrate earlier.

"Yuuki, what happened to the other two?" Cross asked from beside me. She patted Atriums that was in its holster. I was, and I'm sure everyone else was surprised. She got up and started to walk when she got three steps away she fell into another tree. Zero walked up behind her and supported her as we all walked back to the main building.

About half way there we ran into the scene where Yuuki dealt with the five. She stiffened and pulled Atriums out and extended it. She let go of Zero and turned around and through Atriums over our heads and into a tree. We heard a grunting noise and then dust fell along with Atriums into Yuuki's hand. She then started walking again and before she fell Zero caught her but picking her up as she passed out.

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

I woke up in my room. I would have thought that the day before was all a dream if it weren't for the pain in my arms. I looked at them to see them nicely bandaged. I looked at the time and realized it was breakfast time. I got up and walked down to the kitchen. I started fixing myself pancakes when Zero walked in.

"Yuuki, what are you doing up and about?" He asked.

"Making breakfast and I'm sorry that I pretended to ignore you the other day. I didn't really know what was going on and I'm also sorry for the way that I acted." I said talking a seat as he took the spatula from me.

"It's fine I figured it was something like that. But mind telling me what you were doing out there last night fighting?" He asked flipping a pancake.

"Sorry that's need-to-know as well." I said looking down at my feet.

"Okay," he said placing the pancakes in front of me. I looked at him in surprise expecting him to push farther.

"Alright the truth is that I didn't go to the pond. I stayed and listened to the conversation that you all had. I decided that I couldn't sit around and decided that I would go and join you all in the fight." I said lying to make him happy.

"Wow…umm that's…wow." Was all he said, I started eating. He sat down across from me with a bowl of his favorite cereal. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while then my phone went off. I read the Caller ID and saw that YAGARI was calling.

"Hello." I said putting my fork down.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm in the kitchen eating breakfast with Zero." I said looking up at Zero through my eyelashes. He gave me a questioning look.

"Okay good, listen carefully. In about 30 minutes I need you to bring Zero to the Chairman's office. I don't care if you have to drag him here." He said.

"Okay, do I get to know why?" I asked realizing that this probably had something to do with the hunting.

"Yes, you will get to know when you both get here. Just make sure it's on time and the She will be here The HVH." He sounded a little worried. "You're going to have to stay a little after most likely so that we can all talk about the attack."

"Do we have to?" I asked a little whinny.

"YES, NOW YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET OVER HERE." Yagari yelled at me.

"Okay, okay, we'll be there in 20 minutes." I said hanging up the phone. Zero looked at me before walking into the kitchen to put away out dishes.

"Yuuki, what was that about and what was Yagari telling you to be somewhere in 20 minutes?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me. I sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

"Not me, _us_. And he wouldn't tell me. And…" I said.

"And…what?" Zero asked.

"Shoot." I trailed off feeling a level 'E' in the area other than Zero. "SHIT!" I said running off. I wiped out my phone and called Yagari.

"Yuuki what is it? You know that you can drag Zero if need be." He said.

"It's not that. There's a level 'E' in the area. I'm running to get Atriums now but they're already on school grounds. Ugh…" I said running right into someone.

"Yuuki, where is… are you okay?" he asked hearing me fall. I looked up to see Kaname in front of me.

"Shit, I…Damn." I said. "Sorry Kaname Senpai." I said getting up.

"Kaname, he didn't hear what you just said did he?" Yagari asked getting worried.

"I'm going to take a stab and say yes seeing as how he's looking at me." I said. I gripped my phone harder waiting for Yagari to start his lecture.

"Yuuki, who are you talking to? And why are you out and about, you should be resting? And how do you know that there is a level 'E' in the area?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"YUUKI, you can't tell him! Zero is here now. Where is the 'E'?" he asked I could only assume he meant the level 'E'.

"I won't, and about 20 from the water." I said hoping that he would know that I meant the meadow.

"Meters, and the Meadow?" he asked.

"Yes." I said letting my head fall. "And right in front of me." I said looking up felling Kaname stop suddenly and removing his arm from my shoulders. I heard Yagari say something over the phone but I didn't hear it as my mind was already on thinking how to kill this jackass that was in front of me.

"So, you're the Guardian? The one that got the five?" he asked.

"Yes, I am and it isn't five it's more around 30, now. And who might you be, besides being a stupid, stupid level 'E'?" I asked laughing a little.

"Well I would be the one sent to kill you. But with that Pureblood I guess that it won't happen." He said nodding to Kaname.

"Kaname, do me a favor." I turned to face him "DON'T INTERFERE." I said sternly.

"Yuuki, I can't do that." He said looking at me. I didn't listen.

"If you interfere you will kill me and give this idiot what he came here to do." I said realizing that that was the level 'E's plan.

"Your fast, _Guardian Yuuki_." He spat my name.

"Well seeing as how you lost the element of surprise…oh wait you weren't going to use that knowing." I said thinking "So then whose move is it?" I asked as Yagari, Cross, and Zero ran up.

"You're on your home turf so it's my move but let's go to the meadow I'm here to take care of you not scare the school like we were hoping to do last night." He said walking off toward the meadow. I followed him and let the others follow. When we arrived at the meadow the level 'E' turned and faced me.

"Aright so before we do this what's your name?" I asked.

"Aki, I am Hana and Iwa's son." He said. I gasped as I turned to Yagari. He had a surprised look on his face. I looked back and got ready for the fight. He ran at me but stopped about 3 paces away. "Wait, I can't fight you, you have no way of protecting yourself."

"I'll take that as your move." I said ramming into him and through him back about 10 feet. I heard everyone gasp but I just smiled. Aki stood up and looked at me before attacking me. He lunged at me hands out. He grabbed me and throws me to the ground. Cross and Yagari start to help when Kaname pulls them off and explains to them why they can't help. I flip him and slam him into the ground next to me. I flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. I let my guard down for just a second and he knew it because he flipped me and him. I was on my back and he was on top of me. I hit my head drawing just enough blood to enrage him. He flipped around and biting into my neck. The others ran over trying to pull him off me. I grabbed my pocket knife that I had in my pocket and opened it up. I gripped it in my fist and shoved my fist up into Aki's chest right where his heart would be. He screamed in pain flipping off of me I flipped so that I was on top and drove the knife deeper.

"And you thought that you could win. Oh and I killed Iwa and Hana" I said driving the knife deeper still. I drove the knife deeper with my free hand and he exploded into dust throwing blood everywhere. I felt strong hands helping me up. I looked up to see Zero and Kaname lifting me with Cross and Yagari trying to stop the bleeding on my neck.

"Let me go, and leave me alone." I said shrugging off their helping hands.

"Yuuki, we are only trying to help." Yagari said pulling his hand away from my neck.

"You could have helped by not storming in when you did." I said slumping to the ground.

"Yuuki, you can't get mad at us just for trying to help and being concerned." Zero said.

"I could have finished him off sooner if YOU DIDN'T INTERFERE!" I said yelling. They all looked stunned. Just before everything went black I felt strong arms wrap around me picking me up.

=-=Zero's POV=-=

I saw Aki sink his teeth into Yuuki and before I could stop myself I sprang on the vampire while everyone else followed. He screamed as she flipped him over.

"And you thought that you could win. Oh and I killed Iwa and Hana." She said driving her knife deeper. He burst into dust sending blood everywhere. Kaname and I gripped her arms and started to lift her up. She looked at us then to Cross and Yagari.

"Let me go, and leave me alone." She said shrugging us all off.

"Yuuki, we are only trying to help." Yagari said pulling away from her.

She slumps to the ground saying "You could have helped by not storming in when you did."

"Yuuki, you can't get mad at us just for trying to help and being concerned." I said. _Not to mention the fact that some of us, like me, are in love with you._ I thought to myself.

"I could have finished him off sooner if YOU DIDN'T INTERFERE!" she yelled. I was stunned momentarily. And I saw that she was falling into unconsciousness and I walked over picking her up just before she passed out. We all were shocked that we walked back in silence. When we got back a lady was sitting in the living room. Both Cross and Yagari slapped themselves.

"Cross, Yagari, nice to see you, but your late." She said with a pair of angry eyes.

"Sorry, but we were held up." Yagari said nodding to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, what did you do now?" she said waking over to look at Yuuki. "You know that she needs to live right Cross? I can't believe that you would let her g out and fight!" she said stepping in front of the Chairman.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And how do you know Yuuki's name?" I asked facing the lady.

"You'll find out soon enough who I am and how I know Yuuki, Zero." She said turning to me with a smile on.

"Zero, but Yuuki down on the couch over there and we will get to answering all questions and the reason that you and Yuuki were to meet me in my office earlier." Cross said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Okay what is it that you would like to know Zero?" she asked.

"First start with who you are?" I asked sitting next to Yuuki.

"I am…" she looked at Cross and he nodded "I am the head of the Vampire Hunters."

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk with Cross, but now everything has changed." She said.

"Okay when did you meet Yuuki and why do you say that she needs to live?"

"I met Yuuki about a month ago, and she needs to live because everyone deserves a chance to live." She said looking at the bite wound on Yuuki's neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my two favorite Vampire hunters." She said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

=-=Zero's POV=-=

"I met Yuuki about a month ago, and she needs to live because everyone deserves a chance to live." She said looking at the bite wound on Yuuki's neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my two favorite Vampire hunters." She said.

=-=Zero's POV=-=

"No you came to make Yuuki a Hunter. That won't happen; this is just a phase you'll see she'll change back to her old self." I said hopping wishing that it were true.

"Zero, the old Yuuki is gone you have to face that now. She's not coming back." Yagari said to me. I sat down and put Yuuki's head in my lap.

"She'll come back she's trying already." I said.

"No Zero, she's gone, she's playing the old Yuuki for everyone else." He kept talking but I didn't listen I just stared at Yuuki. "Zero are you ignoring me?"

"No you just don't have my full attention." I said. Yuuki stared to stir before bolting upright.

"Yuuki, how do you feel?" the lady asked (AN: I'm going to call her Tami). Yuuki just stood and glared at us all except the lady who she gave a hug. Then she walked away.

"No acting involved in that Zero that is who she is." Yagari said standing up and starting after her.

"Wait, why are you always going after her? I mean why doesn't Cross go after her?" I asked.

"I don't know what she's going through and I can't help her, but Yagari can. He has a minor in psychology; he can help her more that I can." Cross said watching Yagari walk off.

"Doesn't matter." I said getting up and walking after him.

=-= Yuuki's POV=-=

I woke up with my head in Zero's lap I bolted up and glared at everyone but the head hunter and gave her a hug. Then I turned and walked off to my room only to run after I rounded the first corner. I ran into my room and sat down at my desk and started to draw Aki's face with the others. I now had 5 full pages of faces. I heard my door open and looked to see Yagari.

"Yuuki, I cannot apologize for the others nor can I justify what they did but I want to apologize to you. I saw him bit you and my instincts to protect kicked into full drive. I know that it's no excuse but I hope that one day you will forgive me." He said I didn't respond to him I didn't look at him I just kept drawing.

"Yagari Sensei, you still don't…" Zero said from my door.

"Zero, come on we need to finish our talk. Let's give Yuuki some time." He said pulling Zero out of my room. I pulled a new page out and started to draw again, I didn't know what I was drawing till someone walked into my room.

"Yuuki I brought you some food. Please eat." They said I didn't look at who they were and the voice didn't reach me enough for me to know who it was. I looked at my drawing and saw me but it wasn't me. I stood and walked over to my dresser and pout on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and strapped Artiums on. I grabbed the picture I just drew and walked out folding it in half. I walked into the room where everyone was still at and went over to grab a lighter from the desk.

"Yuuki what are you doing?" Cross asked me. I just continued out the front door and stopped about half way down the walk way. I opened the picture and lit the lighter. I lit all four corners so that the last thing to burn would be the face. I set it down on the ground and watched it burn. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I brushed it off not caring who it was. When the picture we in ashes I put the litter back and ran out f the house.

=-=Yagari's POV=-=

I watched Yuuki sat bolt upright and give us the death glare.

"Yuuki, how do you feel?" Tami asked her. She gave her a hug then walked out of the room at I started after her.

"No acting involved in that Zero that is who she is." I said to Zero. I heard the conversation continue but I was more concerned about Yuuki at this point. I walked into her room read to see anything but what I saw. She had reverted back to the non talking emotionless Yuuki that I had just got to talk and smile.

"Yuuki, I cannot apologize for the others nor can I justify what they did but I want to apologize to you. I saw him bit you and my instincts to protect kicked into full drive. I know that it's no excuse but I hope that one day you will forgive me." I said to her hoping to gain back some of the work that I had put in. Nothing not even a flinch it is going to be more difficult this time.

"Yagari Sensei, you still don't…" Zero said from behind me.

"Zero, come on we need to finish our talk. Let's give Yuuki some time." I said pulling him out of her room. When we got back t the living room I sat down and so did Zero.

"So?" Cross asked. I just hung and shook my head.

"She's reverted back. It's going to be about twice as long before she gets to here she was." I said looking up.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Remember when you came to my office with Kaname asking about her?" Cross asked and Zero nodded. "Well she's back to that again."

"But how?" He asked.

"Could have been anything, being bitten again, waking up the way she did, or well anything can trigger a relapse." I said looking at him. "I want to try something. I'll be right back." I got up and went into the kitchen made some instant noodles and put some water on a tray and took it up to Yuuki.

"Yuuki I brought you some food. Please eat." I said putting the try down on a table. She didn't do anything. I walked back down and sat in my chair again.

"What did you do?" Zero asked.

"I tried the old food trick." I said. "I took her food and I now know this is no relapse this is something different."

"What do you mean?" Cross asked. I looked at them all I was about to speak when I saw Yuuki walking in. She walked over to a desk and pulled out a litter.

"Yuuki what are you doing?" Cross asked. She didn't answer she just walked out of the house and stopped halfway down the walk way. She unfolded a piece of paper and lit the corners. I walked up behind her as she put the paper down. I saw that it was her face that was drawn on the now burning paper. I put my hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off. She went into the house and put the litter away when the paper was in ashes. Then she ran past me.

"Yagari what just happened?" Tami asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know but I've never seen this done without lots and lots of help. It only works if the person has Multiple Personality Disorder, and she doesn't have that. If I had to guess I would say PTSS." I said. (PTSS: Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome).

"What did she do?" Zero asked me.

"She…burned away a personality." I said turning to them. They all had confused looks on their faces so I started to walk into the house so that I could explain it better. They followed and took a seat. "Burning a personality is always a last resort because you lose part of yourself with it. But no one but someone with MPD is to burn a personality. Keep in mind that when you burn a personality it's not really gone but it'd power over the person is. And if done it must be done under a watchful eye. The problem in her has one personality but two lives. She burned away a personality not a life." I said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Cross asked.

"I have no clue. I've never seen someone burn a personality in person but I've seen it work."

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

I walked around not really deciding on one place to go. "Yuuki!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see Kaname running toward me. "Yuuki, you should be resting, not walking around. Come on I'll take you back." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started pulling me back to the house. I stood not moving my feet not trying to help him. He finally turned and looked at me. "Yuuki, what's wrong? Did Zero hurt you?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Ugh…get your hands off of me. Gosh I am so tired of being touched and hugged, can't you two just leave me alone?" I yelled running off in another direction. I ran for a few minutes then stopped. "Aido sempi what do you want?" He stepped out from behind a tree and his head fell.

"I just want to apologize." He said.

"What do you have to apologize for?" I asked.

"I have been encouraging Kaname to go after you." He said.

"I don't care. You are not one of the two that is treating me like a damn tug-of-war toy. You can encourage I don't care I'm just tired of the tug-of-war." I walked over and gave him a quick hug. He returned the hug and whispered "Thank you".

"Now would you mind helping me with something?" I asked.

"What may I help you with Yuuki?" He asked.

"I need someone to walk with. Do you mind walking with me?"

"I would be honored to walk with you." Aido said turning and offering his arm. I gladly took it and we walked off. "You know if you ever need to talk you can talk to me, right?"

"Ya I know. Can I tell you something?" I asked as he nodded. "You know how Kaname is the one guy that I seemed to trust the most?" I asked.

"Well yeah, he says that you trust him over everyone else." Aido said.

"Well that's not completely true anymore." I said stopping and dropping my hand from his arm.

"Wh…What do you mean?" He asked stunned and stuttering.

"Well I've come to trust others more than him, for example Yagari and you." I said.

"Oh Yuuki I…" He stopped.

"Aido sempi, this is the things that get me to trust people. You are here not pushing to talk or anything. You're just letting me walk with you, and you're not doing it because Kaname told you." I said. "Aido I trust you and Yagari with my life. I love Yagari as an older brother because he did just this; he sat and talked with me. Yes granted there was a little answer pushing but it was to get me somewhat normal. I can't say just how much this means to me." Tears were now streaming down my face and Aido pulled me into a hug letting me stain his shirt with my tears.

"Yuuki, I hope you know that I see you as a little sister, and I want you to know that I will no longer help Kaname in his quest to date you." He said.

"Thank you Aido, but you don't have to…" he cut me off.

"I want to." He said looking me in the eyes. I nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Okay, it's getting late let's get you home."

"Alright Brother." I said smiling up at him. As walked back to the main house I had my arm around his waist and he had him around my shoulder. I opened the door with my free hand and Went to let go of Aido but he held tighter knowing that I needed him. We walked in and closed the door behind us. Yagari, Cross, Zero, and Tami all came rushing into the hallway.

"Yuuki, thank god you're safe." Cross said looking at me.

"Yuuki, how are you?" Yagari asked.

"Yuuki what the hell?" Zero screamed noticing Aido's hold on me.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Tami asked. I looked up at Aido and he sighed.

"Alright you win, come on let's get you up to bed." He said pulling me toward my room.

"YUUKI, ANSWER US!" Zero yelled. "Kaname said to ignore us didn't he?"

"Yuuki, NO" Aido said restraining me.

"Is that proof enough for you?" I asked.

"Yes, but Yuuki…" He started. I turned and hugged him as I started crying again. "Yuuki I'll deal with it, okay?" I nodded. "Alright let's get you some sleep." He said picking me up and walking to my room. He put me in my bed and was on his way out when he turned and looked at me.

"Aido, I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He replied walking out.

=-=Aido's POV=-=

I looked up a I shut Yuuki's door and saw Zero, "Z...Zero."

"Aido." He replied pushing past me and going into his room.

"What's your problem Zero?" I asked following after him.

"My problem, what the hell is going on between you two?" He asked slamming his bedroom door behind me.

"Wow you just don't get it, do you?" I asked.

"I think that I get everything quite well." He yelled at me.

"No I don't think that you do. Do you know what you do to Yuuki when you and Kaname fight over her, do you think that maybe it hurts her?" I yelled at him.

"No…" He paused "No she just gets embarrassed by it." He said and I started laughing.

"Oh my god you really don't get it. She…" I heard Yuuki's screams and I bolted to her room. I reached her door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Yuuki, Yuuki open the door." I shouted into the room. The only sound on the other side of the door was heavy breathing.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, Is she alright?" The chairman asked running up.

"Yuuki if you can hear me step away from the door." I said as I gripped the handle and froze it. I kicked in the door easily and found Yuuki cowered in the far corner of her bed. "Yuuki, are you okay?" I asked. No response. I put my hand on her head and she snapped out of where ever she was. She looked at me and jumped into my arms. "Shh…shh, you're okay," I said rocking her. After a few minutes she fell asleep again. I followed everyone into the living room after a moment "Night Terror." I said.

"Can you please answer our questions?" Yagari asked and I nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

=-=Aido's POV=-=

"How is she?" Yagari asked me.

"She's better I think, I don't have much to compare her to." I said honestly.

"What was she doing?" the lady asked me.

"She got into it with Kaname and I had to apologize so I did. Then we walked beck here." I said.

"Are you two together?" Cross asked.

"NO, She explained to me one of her many problems because I was a part of it and we're just good friends now." I said "And I don't want any more."

"What was her problem that she talked to you about?" Yagari asked.

"Zero and Kaname, wait she hasn't said anything about the two of them?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "Wow okay I guess I'll have to start from the beginning then. Well Kaname has an interest in Yuuki and as his friend I encourage him. But when I was I didn't realize what I was encouraging. I don't know if Zero's interest is over protective brother or a love interest, but evidently she feels a lot like the rope in Tug-of-War. Kaname said something yesterday and it triggered a "Rope pull" in her head and she snapped." I said and I watched Zero quickly get uncomfortable.

"So what were you two doing wrapped around each other?" Zero asked.

"Well she has come to see me as her brother" I said. "But I'm not the only one." They all looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Well those that she trusts the most are how she considers family and Zero I'm sorry but you don't qualify anymore. I and someone in this room she trusts with her life. Chairman your still family by the way." I said.

"Who, who does she trust?" Yagari asked me.

"You," I said looking him straight in the eyes. "She trusts you and me with her life."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because you were there you talked with her, sat with her and helped her." I said.

"You cared enough to put yourself there even if it meant being shut out." Yuuki said from the stairs. "This sketch was a sketch of family. The only problem with it is that it contains two that aren't family to me anymore." I got up and walked over to her. "And it's missing a member." I smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Yuuki, I want to…" Zero started.

"Shut it. I don't care anymore." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, why do you trust me with your life when I've put in danger so much?" Yagari asked.

"Because, not answering didn't matter it was after when you helped that mattered." She said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"I don't know I think Kaname brainwashed her." Zero said. And before I could get there Yuuki punched him square in the face.

"Yuuki," I said reaching out for her arm.

"DON'T" she just about yelled. She ran off to her room and I turned to Zero.

"Zero I could kill you!" I said. Yuuki came running back with Atriums strapped to her leg and a sweatshirt on. "Yuuki where are you going?"

"OUT, and DON'T follow me!" She yelled.

"Yuuki please," I begged.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Yuuki may I talk to you for a minute?" Tami asked. She didn't answer or stop she just ran out the door. We continued talking for a while when Yuuki's actions were brought up again.

"Don't take it the wrong way she's just really stressed and…"

"AIDO what the hell is going on? I just watched Yuuki run off in the direction of the Level 'E' camp." Kaname said running in.

"What?" Cross yelled jumping up.

"I tried to stop her but she just about took my head off and I'm not kidding." He said.

"She wouldn't right?" Yagari asked.

"With this new rage of hers she just might." I said causing everyone to look at me in surprise. "Well if you're just going to sit around I'm going to go after her." And I ran out the door.

=-=Yuuki's POV=-=

_I am so tired of them. Always downing the other and playing their stupid games. I can't go back. The level 'E' camp is just over there I could do that. I'll fight a few off then maybe I'll head back._ I thought to myself running of toward the encampment of level 'E's. I was 10 feet away from their outer perimeter when I got jumped by 10 vampires. I felt teeth sink into my neck and Atriums fell out of reach.

"Don't even try." A vampire said sinking his teeth in. I cried out as he bit down falling to my knees. All of them were feeding, I had n way to escape. My vision started going black when I heard my name being called.

"YUUKI, NOOO…" Aido and Yagari yelled and it was the last thing I heard before l lost consciousness.

=-=Aido's POV=-=

"There she is. Yuuki!" I called out.

"Yuuki, Yuuki." We all started calling.

"YUUKI, NOOO…" Yagari and I yelled as we watched her fall to the ground. Everyone went off in their own direction. Yagari and I just ran right for Yuuki. We covered all bite marks and stopped the bleeding. Everyone ran over when they were done and all assailants were killed. I watched as Zero ran away in another direction.

"How is she?" Cross asked sitting down next to Yagari.

"Only time can tell us that answer." Yagari replied.

"What made her do this?' Cross asked to no one in particular.

"I can tell you but I'm afraid of the consequences." I said picking Yuuki up gently.

"Please tell me. I want to know." He said almost begging. I looked at Kaname and then turned back to Yuuki.

"Most likely what happened was that she was trying to blow off some steam. She is so tired of the tug-of-war games that it is no longer annoying its maddening. Earlier before I brought her back Kaname asked what was wrong and if Zero had hurt her. She is so tired of them automatically blaming the other. Then when Zero said that he thought Kaname brainwashed her, it sent her over the edge. And to release her anger she went after the level 'E's instead of taking it out on Zero and Kaname. She doesn't like to take her anger out on other people, so she decided to come here." I said.

"And how do you know all this?" Kaname asked.

"I most from her and the rest from her actions," I said. We walked in silence for a while before Cross let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to do this but I'm going to have to ask that Zero and Kaname leave Yuuki be. I need her to recover and being around this and on the verge of a suicide mission. I think it would be best if you and Zero left Yuuki be for at least a week maybe longer." He said turning to Kaname.

"But," Kaname tried to argue.

"NO, As Chairman of Cross Academy I forbid you to go near, talk to, or see Yuuki Cross. And I will not hesitate to kick you out of Cross Academy if you break any of these temporary laws." He said. Kaname nodded and started to walk toward the Moon Dorms. "Aido, Yagari would you mind staying with her while I find Zero and talk with Tami?"

"I'm not leaving her side any time soon." I said and Yagari agreed with me. Cross nodded and walked up to his office. When we got to Yuuki's room we laid her down and covered her up with all her blankets. Yagari walked over to her desk and started shifting through papers.

"Aido, come here." He said and I walked over looking over his shoulder seeing the faces of Cross, Yagari, Tami, and me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's her family. I saw one the last time she was attacked but it was of Cross, Zero, Kaname, and myself. This is her new drawing." He said handing it to me.

"But why…" I stared but Yagari cut me off.

"Remember what she said about family?" I nodded. "Well that's it. Those she trusts the most get drawn." He said.

"I shouldn't be on here." I said. "I am a part of this problem." I said.

"What did she tell you? I'm assuming it was about the same thong she told me. You were there you stopped this from happening sooner to the point where she would be dead now not alive." He said pointing at Yuuki.


End file.
